DE/19504782C2 discloses the use of a flexible form in the manufacture of components, in particular in areas involving molding. These forms are easily removed from the model by undercutting. This method is used for surface copying.
Another known method for forming components is the lost wax technique. A plastic and wax mixture is made for the purpose of producing the positive form of the part to be cast. The part to be cast is surrounded by a casting envelope, and the plastic and wax mixture contained therein is evaporated by heat or is able to drain away via a channel. The casting envelope is subsequently irretrievably destroyed to permit the further processing of the casting.
When individual elements with recurring dimensions, surfaces and structures are selected in conjunction with the production of component parts, it is frequently necessary to adapt such elements locally to an existing design. A surface structure assembled from individual elements, of which one is not identical with the other, is only possible with considerable manual and technical effort when employing these known techniques.